peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snoopy Pop
Snoopy Pop is a Game App for iPhone and iPad. In the game, Snoopy and Woodstock's bird friends get trapped in bubbles, and Snoopy has to match similar-colored bubbles in order to free them. So far, the game has 180 levels. There are three types of levels: "Save all the birds!", in which Snoopy has to pop the bubbles and free the birds; "Save all the Beagle Scouts!", in which Snoopy must pop bubbles to untie the Beagle Scouts, and "Defeat the Red Baron!" (which is every tenth level), in which the Red Baron has kidnapped Woodstock and Snoopy must rescue him. Snoopy can also use power-ups, including a Super-Aim (to increase aim), a three-bubble shuffler, Beach Ball (which will pop any colors) and Rocket Launcher (which will pop multiple bubbles). Snoopy can also use "Powers" borrowed from other characters; non-playable Characters include Marcie, who serves as a tutorial, and Franklin, who gives the player a "Scavenger Hunt" of things to complete within a period of time. Characters * Snoopy (first appears in Level 1) * Woodstock (first appears in Level 1) * Snoopy's Beagle Scouts (first appear in Level 3) * Marcie (first appears in Level 1, non-playable) * Franklin (non-playable) * Charlie Brown (first appears in Level 4) * The Red Baron (first appears in Level 10, appears every 10 levels) * Lucy van Pelt (first appears in Level 21) * Linus van Pelt (first appears in Level 41) * Sally Brown (first appears in Level 61) * Pig-Pen (first appears in Level 81) * Peppermint Patty (first appears in Level 101) Powers and Combos Sometimes the human members of the Peanuts Gang will appear and can help Snoopy use their "Powers" to pop extra bubbles. * Charlie Brown's Kite pops bubbles in a kite shape (7 bubbles up and a maximum of 4 bubbles across at the middle). His power is charged by Yellow Bubbles. * Lucy's Jump Rope pops all bubbles in a row (a maximum of 11 bubbles). Her power is charged by Blue Bubbles. * Linus's Blanket pops bubbles in a column (7 bubbles up, alternating between 1-2 bubbles across). His power is charged by Red Bubbles. * Sally's Hearts pop bubbles in a V-Shape (6 bubbles up on each side). Her power is charged by Pink Bubbles. * Pig-Pen's dirt pops bubbles in a circle (5 bubbles up, with a 5-bubble-diameter). His power is charged by Purple Bubbles. * Peppermint Patty's baseballs pop bubbles in three small circles (the bubbles up, two bubbles across on the ends and three bubbles across in the middle). Her power is charged by Green Bubbles. Sometimes, the characters can charge their powers at the same time, and will combine their powers into Combos. Two-Person Combos * Charlie Brown and Lucy's Combo makes a combination of the Kite and Jump Rope, with the kite shape being 7 bubbles up, and the jump rope being able to pop two rows in the middle of the kite. * Charlie Brown and Linus's Combo makes two kite shapes in a combo (9 bubbles up, and 3 bubbles across at maximum). * Lucy and Linus's Combo makes a shape that can pop three rows of bubbles at the bottom, underneath a kite shape that's 5 bubbles up and 3 bubbles across in the middle. * Charlie Brown and Sally's Combo pops bubbles in two kite shapes, both in a V-Shape. It reaches up 6 Bubbles and each Kite goes across 3 Bubbles in the middle. * Lucy and Sally's Combo pops two rows of bubbles, beneath a V-Shape that reaches up 4 Bubbles. * Linus and Sally's Combo combines the blanket and hearts, with two V-Shapes, one at the bottom of the blanket-column and one at the top. Both the blanket and the hearts reach up 7 Bubbles. * Charlie Brown and Pig-Pen's Combo enlarges Charlie Brown's kite power, so that it reaches up 9 bubbles and is 5 bubbles across in the middle. * Lucy and Pig-Pen's Combo pops 3 rows of bubbles, with an additional 3 bubbles above and below and rows. * Linus and Pig-Pen's Combo is a column that reaches up 9 bubbles, alternating between 3-4 bubbles across. * Sally and Pig-Pen's Combo makes a 5-bubble-high circle (with a diameter of 5 bubbles), with a V-Shape attached that reaches 3 bubbles up from the top of the circle, and is 2 bubbles across. * Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty's Combo makes 3 columns, which alternate between 2-3 bubbles across for 5 bubbles up, with 1 bubble on top (making it reach up 6 bubbles) * Lucy and Peppermint Patty's Combo pops makes 3 shapes, each of which is 2 bubbles up and pops each row, with 2 extra bubbles on the bottom. * Linus and Peppermint Patty's Combo makes 3 columns which reach 8 bubbles up, alternating between 1-3 bubbles per row. * Sally and Peppermint Patty's Combo makes 3 circles (which are 3 bubbles across in the middle and 2 bubbles across on the top and bottom), with a V-shape reaching 3 bubbles up from the top of each circle. * Peppermint Patty and Pigpen's Combo makes 3 circles, which are 5 bubbles across in the middle and reach up 5 bubbles. Three-Person Combos * Charlie Brown, Lucy and Linus's Combo will pop 7 entire rows. * Lucy, Sally and Pig-Pen's Combo pops 7 rows of bubbles. * Charlie Brown, Sally and Pig-Pen's Combo pops 7 rows of bubbles. * Linus, Sally and Peppermint Patty's Combo pops 7 rows of bubbles. * Charlie Brown, Pig-Pen and Peppermint Patty's Combo pops 7 rows of bubbles. * Lucy, Linus and Sally's Combo pops 7 rows of bubbles. * Sally, Pig-Pen and Peppermint Patty's Combo pops 7 rows of bubbles. Four-Person Combos * Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus and Sally's Combo pops 11 rows of bubbles. * Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus and Pig-Pen's Combo pops 11 rows of bubbles. * Charlie Brown, Lucy, Sally and Pig-Pen's Combo pops 11 rows of bubbles. * Lucy, Linus, Pig-Pen and Peppermint Patty's Combo pops 11 rows of bubbles. * Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus and Peppermint Patty's Combo pops 11 rows of bubbles. * Charlie Brown, Linus, Pig-Pen and Peppermint Patty's Combo pops 11 rows of bubbles. * Linus, Sally, Pig-Pen and Peppermint Patty's Combo pops 11 rows of bubbles. Gallery SnoopyPopOpening.PNG SnoopyPopLoading.PNG SnoopyPop.PNG SnoopyDance.PNG WoodscoutsPop.PNG RedBaronPop.PNG SnoopyPopWoodstockHug.PNG FranklinPop.PNG CBPopDance.PNG LucyPopDance.PNG LucyCBDance.PNG LinusPopHugBlanket.PNG LinusPopDance.PNG SallyPopDance.PNG PeppermintPattyPopDance.PNG File:Snoopy Pop Halloween Title.png|Halloween title screen File:Snoopy Pop Halloween Victory.png|Halloween victory screen File:Snoopy Pop Thanksgiving title screen.png|Thanksgiving title screen File:Snoopy Pop Thanksgiving load screen.png|Thanksgiving loading screen File:Snoopy Pop Thanksgiving start screen.png|Thanksgiving title screen File:Snoopy Pop Thanksgiving victory screen.png|Thanksgiving victory screen Powers and combos CBPop.PNG LucyPop.PNG LinusPop.PNG SallyPop.PNG PigpenPop.PNG PeppermintPattyPop.PNG LucyCBCombo.PNG LucyCBCombo2.PNG LinusCBCombo.PNG LinusLucyCombo.PNG LinusLucyCBCombo.PNG CBSallyCombo.PNG LucySallyCombo.PNG LinusSallyCombo.PNG LinusLucyCBSallyCombo.PNG CBPigpenCombo.PNG LucyPigpenCombo.PNG LinusPigpenCombo.PNG PigpenSallyCombo.PNG PigpenLucySallyCombo.PNG LinusLucyCBPigpenCombo.PNG PigpenCBSallyCombo.PNG SallyLucyCBPigpenCombo.PNG CBPeppermintCombo.PNG LucyPeppermintCombo.PNG LinusPeppermintCombo.PNG SallyPeppermintCombo.PNG PeppermintPigpenCombo.PNG LinusSallyPeppermintCombo.PNG PeppermintLucyLinusPigpenCombo.PNG PigpenCBPeppermintCombo.PNG LinusLucyCBPeppermintCombo.PNG SallyLucyLinusCombo.PNG PigpenPeppermintSallyCombo.PNG PeppermintCBLinusPigpenCombo.PNG SallyLinusPeppermintPigpenCombo.PNG Category:Video games Category:2017 Category:Video games featuring Snoopy Category:Video games featuring Woodstock Category:Video games featuring Marcie Category:Video games featuring Franklin Category:Video games featuring Charlie Brown Category:Video games featuring Lucy van Pelt Category:Video games featuring Linus van Pelt Category:Video games featuring Sally Brown Category:Video games featuring "Pig-Pen" Category:Video games featuring Peppermint Patty